Wash the Pain away
by Clyx
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT] Awoken in the remains of Outer Heaven, Venom Snake is betrayed by Big Boss and sets out to regain what he lost, accompanied by Pequod and DD to remove his burden of pain.
1. Chapter 1: Re-Birth

XX/XX/1995

Time: 5:07

Gunfire...Explosions...Humming...A man with a bandana. I awoke with a jolt of pain running up and down my leg. Slumped against the wall, I looked over to the side of the blood splattered and bullet-filled room. I saw my rocket arm leant up against the broken generator. I pushed the rubble of Outer Heaven off of me and tried to get up with no prevail. I went down hard. Shit, my leg was shot,that bastard, David got me good. I grabbed my prosthesis and attached it with a click, I'd need both "arms" for this. I began to limp out of the room. I tried to radio Boss. No reply. Only a message which said Goodbye. Son of a bitch! Big Boss used me to hide Zanzibar Land's base. I was sick of it, since I found my true identity. After getting out of the remains of the room, sunlight spilled onto my face. I tried to wipe the blood off of me, only to feel my right eye, my eye-patch wasn't on me. Heh. Fuck it. I don't need an eye-patch. I'd be more of myself. I felt someone or something, with me. I turned and pulled my combat knife, began to tell the person to freeze but stopped in my tracks. It was Pequod,holding his side, his fatigues splattered in blood, he'd been shot in the side, and beside him was DD. He cocked his head and barked in a way of surprise. I was surprised myself, how I lived through that. I turned my attention back to Pequod, he had trouble standing, due to blood loss. He gasped "Boss, your alive?" I simply told him that we'd turn our attention to that later and we both needed medical attention, I took out my medical spray, I only had enough to fully heal one, I decided to use it on Pequod. He was shot in the rib after all. He'd be safe...for now, the medical spray only post-poned the effects. He helped me move, we looked for a vehicle,damn it. We found nothing, but then DD barked and looked off into the distance, there was a lone jeep. I probably couldn't see it as I only had my left eye. We made our way over to it, Pequod got in the driver seat, I got in the back to rest my leg, DD by my side, We drove while talking, I asked Pequod how'd he survive his helicopter crash, he told me he fell out after the helicopter door's armour was shot through and he fell out, luckily landing on a dead body, he hid in a dumpster until it blew over, he found DD resting there, probably David moved him there, he must care for dogs, he came out with DD and found me. I then apologised for almost killing him. In some sort of way to make up for it, I told him how Solid Snake "killed" me, I would be dead if I had not've had my Kevlar vest. I then continued to tell him how Big Boss betrayed us, and how I left, I then proceeded to take out a cigar and smoke it. I grew quite fond of them, while attempting to be Big Boss,that is... I reflected on my MSF days. Pequod then asked where do we go after this, and to this I only had one thought, Afghanistan, then Cuba. It was time to find Quiet.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Lead

After driving for a while, I began to fall asleep, by then my leg had healed enough for me to walk. I had a strange dream, Quiet looking at me, I wasn't there though, then walking off into the desert. I woke up, scared, and sweating. Sun had risen. I started to scratch my head but I felt my ponytail, I took it off, then threw the elastic band toward Outer Heaven. "Big Boss" died there. Pequod asked if I had a good rest, I then said "It was alright, until the dream" He, of course, questioned the dream and I told him so. He seemed creeped out by the dream, but shook it off as a pointer to find Quiet. He knew I had feelings for her, he was my good friend after all, speaking in the ACC with me, giving some recommendations with personal problems...Hold on. We weren't driving to the military base for aircraft, we were going to a civilian airport? I questioned so and he said that the Soviets are letting civilians go through Afghanistan freely. We arrived at the airport, checked in and drove the car into the plane, as we got changed into civilian clothes. Knowing there would be a lot of sun, I got a dark blue button up shirt with sleeves rolled up and beige shorts with black trainers while Pequod had a dark green T - shirt, blue shorts and brown slip-ons, he took off his mask, revealing dark short hair, I could tell it went well with his facial hair. I began to have concern for my features, such as the whited out eye and my horn. He got out a pair of dark shades, telling me he was prepared. "That got the eye out of the way, but the horn?" he pulled out a saw and told me to hold still, he sawed my horn off, I then covered the cut with a straw fedora. Soon enough, we landed. I decided to drive this time, we were about to go through but a Soviet stopped us. He asked why I had a prosthetic, I told him "I got it off the corpse of Big Boss, yeah, that terrorist, after I lost my arm in an accident" He asked where we were headed, I told him the place, but lied for why. They were on the hunt as well. He saw right through me. "Bullshit. Get out of the Jeep." We did so then surprised him with a CQC choke, laid him in the Jeep and began to drive. I took his weapons and placed them in the duffel bag with the others. He woke later, and I asked him to help us. He spat. I was forced to tell him I was Big Boss, he swore loyalty, telling me I inspired him. His name was Leonid. We called him Leon for short. He asked why I would go to terrorism, but I told him I was tricked by others. I asked if he was willing to help. He sure was. After me driving for a while we arrived at the "dream point" Where I "saw" Quiet. I walked up to the top and tripped face first, into the sand. I wondered what I tripped on though. I sat up and reached deep into the sand, felt something and pulled. It was Quiet's Guilty Butterfly. I realised the mist around us. "You have to be fucking kidding me" Pequod muttered. The Skulls. Leon asked what was wrong. I saw the Skull appear and swing his machete. Seeing him coming I grabbed Leon and pushed him down while diving. I yelled "GET TO THE JEEP!" DD, Leon, Pequod and I dived in, and drove, mowing down a Skull. I told Pequod to get ready, and He got the weapons out of the duffel bag and handed some to Leon, telling him to fire at them. We ran out of ammo pretty soon. 5 bullets left altogether, 3 knives to throw and 9 Skulls. Shit. We took them down, with one left. It slowly approached us, knowing it was victorious. A bullet rang out and the Skull dropped dead. The mist cleared just in time to see Quiet turn and run off. I almost cried with joy, seeing her alive. We had new directions then.


	3. Chapter 3: Traceless

Upon looking up, I saw the vantage point Quiet had shot from, a cliff.

"Hmm... Hm, Hm, Hmmm."

The crackle of a radio.

"Fire."

"Good Job."

"The Boss is here with me."

"I am Quiet, the absence of words."

I was snapped back to reality by Leon asking me "Why are you staring up at that cliff?"

"Memories. Just memories."

I absently gazed at the cliff, trying to think of a way to get up there. I glanced at the dead Skull before it got up and jumped away. I then had Leon lay where the Skull was. I then began to climb up the cliff, left leg up, right arm up, right leg up, left "arm" up. Eventually I got up to the top, pulled out my Int-Scope and acted as if it was Quiet's rifle scope. After doing the calculation, it was obvious she sniped in a prone position. I looked off into the desert...with no hope. I then was interrupted by the sound of rotors. But it wasn't Pequod's chopper. Shit! it was a XOF chopper. Why would they still operate? Of course, it noticed me and opened fire. Not thinking, I dived and began to plunge down... I hit the ground hard, and instantly lost consciousness.

Boss!

Snake!

The sound of a helicopter landing.

Gunfire.

I finally mustered the strength to get up. I was half expecting Skull Face to be there. The other half, seeing my comrades dead. Neither. Instead, Pequod and Leonid took them down, poor old DD can't do much at his age, but I can. Ever since the Wolbachia mutation, Code Talker had developed then Mk. II vaccine, it cured it and (as a side effect) stopped aging, meaning I (and the rest of Diamond Dogs (Including Pequod) ) would still look young. Coming back to reality, I heard Pequod exclaim "Back in business!" We got into the XOF helicopter, and Pequod got in the front seat, just like old times. Leon came up after following DD onto the chopper. He sat on the side seat while DD sat next to me. My new ACC. But Leon asked why keep the XOF logo. I told him that now we could go anywhere as the Soviets are also secretly working for XOF, revealing why Leon had been neglected from his army at times. Before taking off, I quickly got the duffle bag from the jeep and attached C-4 to the jeep. No traces, right? Upon being high enough, I told Leon to look. We watched as I detonated the C-4, the Jeep spinning off in a cloud of flames as it exploded.

We looked down, hoping to see Quiet's trail... There was no trace. As she'd left. How we left it.


	4. Chapter 4: XOF

In the ACC, I had begun to get bored while searching for a place in my mind where Quiet would be, so I decided to sleep. No dreams as I was interrupted by Pequod waking me up, I guessed Leon took control, and he did well, Pequod told me to look. He then flicked a switch in the ACC and all of us, chopper, the crew, DD and I were instantly cloaked. "Stealth Camouflage" I muttered under my breath. "Yup!" I was replied to by Leon. Then it clicked. She'd be hiding somewhere where I knew, somewhere I wouldn't suspect as I had been there a very long time ago. Aabe Shifap Ruins. I had Pequod land there, and got out, hoping to find her. Nothing, yet. I heard DD growl at a cave, I told the crew to wait, as I knew she'd recognise me. I approached the cave to faintly hear sobbing. I stood at the entrance, to no surprise, to find her there, crying her eyes out. I was glad to see her. Upon seeing me, she backed away into the corner, weeping, quivering. I had to approach her. She begged me to stop her pain, to take her with me to the Afterlife, I guess she thought I died. I told her I wasn't dead and was here to save her. Upon inspecting her, I noticed her skin had paled and her chest had begun its infection, barely. I instantly knew I had to get to Code Talker, fast.

I hoisted her onto the chopper, laid her on the seat, sat opposite her, while Pequod flew the chopper as fast as possible to Central Africa. I refused to sleep, so I had to take out my Phantom Cigar, but it wasn't there. I remembered that I had the Wormwood to use in my cigar that I used so much. Time Passed... and I was broken away from my smoking from a hack and cough from Quiet. The parasites were eating away at her yet slowing due to her treatment. We landed soon enough, I hoisted her over my shoulder and made my way to Code Talker's place, I was accompanied by the Crew, I didn't need to worry about the chopper being seen, because it was cloaked and it was XOF anyway. We walked through the area, I felt flashback of facing the Skulls there, and found myself outside the mansion. Pequod knocked on the door, and got Code Talker's response of "Come In, Snake." Although he didn't see me. We hurried to his room and laid Quiet down gently. Code Talker did the rest. I held her down, while Code Talker injected her with the . She thrashed and kicked, but I kept firm. After a while of her screaming in pure agony, she finally quieted down. I guess the parasites were no more, yet her "abilities" were there, because she didn't straight up die from oxygen deprivation due to her charred lungs. I then thanked Code Talker to which he thanked me instead for furthering his research. Fair enough.

We left, I began to hear distant talking. It got louder. Louder. Until I could clearly hear it. "Nothing here! Remember, we're looking for a crew of soldiers, one rumoured to Big Boss, we gotta kill 'em." I saw a flash of a logo. XOF. I somehow felt this was coming. I snapped to my senses and got people into position quietly. I knocked my Bionic Arm behind cover, then waited. Soon enough, one appeared, I threw him to the ground, however, he didn't come alone, a second one saw me. He began to say the words "Contact!" but he was interrupted by someone ramming into him and beating his face to a pulp. It was Leon. I said the words to go loud, we then surprised the rest with CQC as we forgot our weapons in the chopper. We then left, by chopper. We had places to go, but I was concerned. Who was out to get us, and why? I had our destination changed. To a place I knew all too well. OKB Zero.

We entered by stealth camo and watched over it. There were many XOF's, Skulls shambling in cages, and in command, a man. I could vaguely hear him saying "I am your new commander, will surpass Skull Face and crush Big Boss! My name? Laughing Hound was my codename and I will keep it like that!" Whoever this weirdo was, he was out to get us.


	5. Chapter 5: A Warm Welcome

I had Pequod pull out, we all needed a rest, and needed new fatigues. I felt an old "memory" surface up into my head, training my soldiers in MSF, in the rain. Costa Rica. I told him to fly us over there. We landed, I got out, still holding Quiet. I approached the small shack on the beach. Sitting outside was a familiar uniform. MSF. Militaires Sans Frontières. Just that they weren't shambling and had their senses. They turned and saluted, making no sound. One handed me a cassette tape. I played it. it was a 2 second tape, which said 3 words I knew all too well. "Welcome Back, Boss!" I asked where the fatigues were, and the same led me there. The others did speak and welcomed me back as I came by. I found 3 pairs of fatigues, one with the word "Pequod" On the front. I took one and left the others. There was also a black short vest and pair of shorts, with a clean pair of boots. I guess those were for Quiet. I took those too, still holding the unconscious Quiet. I took her to my bunk, still un-touched. I lay her down, then began to take her clothes off, stripping her. After I did so, I picked her back up, and took her to the shower room, to give her a drink, and shower. Upon entering, I took her to a cubicle, and sat her down on the seat. I began to undress, soon enough I was nearly naked, like my old code-name, but I kept my briefs on just in case she awoke. It would have been awkward. But then I thought "Eh, I've been in many so what the hell, I'll go full on nude." So I finished the job and began to help Quiet. I grabbed a flannel, and some soap, I had to be quick or it might've absorbed. I wasn't going to risk it, I quickly and hurriedly applied the soap on her before rinsing her with the flannel. I then moved her, then began to clean myself. About halfway through me showering I felt arms wrap around my waist. I then felt a stinging pain in my shoulder. I looked and saw a cloth over my shoulder, held by a hand. I looked further and saw Quiet, catering a wound I must have not felt. I spoke, breaking the silence "Quiet..." I was stopped by her telling me "Shh, you don't need to say that now." She continued to cater to my gunshot.

After a while the pain faded away, so I began to finish up, then she did the unthinkable, she turned me around and kissed me on the lips. It felt, great. We kept at it for a bit until I found the will to firmly tell her to get dressed. She began and stopped. She was looking at something, I followed her gaze to find her staring at my crotch. I glanced to find a smirk on her face. I gave her the expression of "Not now, I am tired as fuck." I slipped on a tank top and clean briefs and told Quiet to go to the women's bunk room. I watched her go and I left to go to my private room, for the sleep I needed. I got in and almost instantly fell asleep. Around 2:50, I was woken up by knocking on my door, meaning I got only 3 hours sleep. I wearily got up and went over to the door, opened it to find Quiet standing there in just her bra and underwear. She asked if she could sleep in my bed because it was to uncomfortable in the women's. I didn't care as long as I could sleep so I let her in. She went in first, so she faced the wall, and I went in after. As I sat down on the bed, I convulsed, feeling a pain in my left arm. A phantom pain. I writhed in pain on the bed, feeling sweat form. I was resisting the instinct to shout out, of course Quiet was there trying to help. I pushed her away, and I clenched my jaw, holding on, while the pain continued. It finally ended, and I wiped the sweat off. I settled down again, and lay on my side, my right arm around Quiet. She turned around and reached down for my crotch, and began to take off my briefs, letting it free. I felt her on me, my hardness. She began to make sound, but I silenced her and told her to be quiet. After what seemed like forever, I finally climaxed, ending it. She told me "That was my idea of a thanking. You saved my life, so I repaid you in that way."As I began to sleep, she stopped my by saying "You played me like a damn fiddle, Snake." I chuckled at that, and turned back over, into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

I awoke with her tucked in my arm at 6:30, I decided to get up, but let the sleeping beauty lie. I decided to get dressed, do some training. After god-knows-how-many press-ups, I went outside and grabbed an assault rifle. Time for some target practise. I missed most rounds. No wonder Operation Intrude went through. I decided to work on my aim until I got a few head-shots. I then trained my old soldiers with the new CQC I learnt. Went well. I decided this would be a nice place for the moment.


End file.
